NarutoInuyasha School
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: What if inuyasha and Naruto characters were to reunite with each other? What if the inuyasha characters start learning more about the other. Example. Kikyou and Kagome will they become best friends? Will inuyasha and kouga stop fighting? Will naraku find love and with who? and will they go after him still? Who will sesshomaru love? Why does he have the heart beats for his enemy?
1. Chapter 1

The reason why I made this story is because well, haven't you always wondered like me? What if inuyasha and mix animes were to go to school but some were to hide their selfs from certain enemys and they ended up falling in love with their enemys?

Demons Virses / Humans school.

"Hey my name is kagome ,Higgurashi. I'm here to scan for new secrets to post on the school board. I get my secrets no matter what, so I am called the snoop queen. Lots of people hate me ha. Can you blame them? There is one person that gets more scoops then me and he is hated most. His name was Kagawaki Stone , I thought he was the one that should be discovered, Because something about that guy makes me think his hiding a secret that he don't want no one to know. I plan to find out." I straighten my hair to make it curly, I add a huge red ribbon bow ontop of my head, I put on a pink tank top and wear a fancy v shirt over it that was plane black with pink stripes, black jeans, diamond earrings two on the right ear and three on my left ear. I look in the bathroom window to see if my contacts are in there, there they were my blue eye contacts so I put them on and close my eyes for a secound to adjust the new things invading my eyes. Okay..so I was also a secret but I cannot tell people who I am, Their is only 3 people that know my secret identity.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Father must I really go to this thing called a school?" The boy with silver ears twitched with annoyance said.

"Yes Inuyasha. Now go get your brother his late" Kiru said tucking inuyashas clothes nicely. Inuyasha didn't bother hiding his secret identity he thought it was stupid. Today he was going to wish he did. Kiru is the fathers old partner back in the days. Since the group had split up after that huge battle with Naraku that destroyed their whole world. They had no choice but to jump into the well. Inuyasha misses his dear friends allot. Though he won't admit it. The fight of the two brothers still is not good.

"I don't want to" inuyasha tilted his head down.

"too bad! now go do it before I take away your special for lunch today" Kiru smirked.

"Yes Kiru" Inuyasha sighed walking upstairs.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never call me papa or nothing. They sure need one." He thought to himself of how he could bring the trueth where the great dog demon really is at.

xxxx

"wake up sleepy head" Inuyasha knocked on the door and was heard with a growl. "Wake up or Kiru will be upset"

"I could careless of that demon and you half breed" Sesshomaru hissed laying back down. Inuyasha was getting tired or this.

"You know I wonder why he hasn't killed me yet if he hates me soo much as he says" he says to himself leaning toward the door. "Maybe he does care for me" inuyasha smiled at that. "I'll get the proof . I will"

"You are a pest get out!" Sesshomaru threw his alarm clock at the door. "I'll never understand what these weird human things are!"

"Wake up sesshomaru or I'll start getting all the maids wake you up" Kiru shouted.

"Uhhhhh"Sesshomaru growled throwing the blanket off and getting ready.

"It's not that bad" inuyasha tried to calm down his brother. Inuyasha leans close to the door and hears lots of cursing clashing also allot of glass breaking. "someones grumpy in the " he paused when sesshomaru opened the door.

"What are you stairing at?" sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"Well...why are you wearing that" Inuyasha couldn't find the words he really felt.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!" sesshomaru stomps half way down the hallway to turn around. "To fit in" Sesshomaru had black hair with silver tips at the top and at the bottom, he wore tight gothic looking pants that hang low with chains but were tight, a white skull shirt, he had earrings in his ears and stomach, three on his right ear, five on the other ear the stomach just one, and last he had a small tattoo of a moon on his back on his right shoulder.

xxxxxxxx

"Kagura do not fail me"

"Yes Naraku" She tilted her head getting ready.

"Alright. I want you to spy on that little brat Sapphire."

"Yes "

xxxxx

"Alright class welcome to the first day of school!" Kakashi said writing his name on the board. "This is home room. This is where I call out your names, directions and some other stuff ect. Any questions" he said closing his books. "Alright I'll start calling your names"

"Akira"

"Here!"

"Ash"

"Here!"

"Arieal"

"Here"

"Beth"

"Here"

"Choji"

"Here" chewing food.

"No food allowed" Kakashi walks up to take it.

"Awe." choji sighed.

"Chie"

"Chie is here chie is here"

" ..good" kakashi laughed.

"Cat"

"Here"

"Daniel"

"Here"

"Deidara"

"Here"

"Itachi"

"Here"

"Jewel"

"Here"

"Kagataki"

"It's Kagawaki!" the student growled.

"My bad" kakashi sighed.

"Lee"

"Here"

"Mina"

"here"

"Neiji"

"here"

"orochimaru"

"here"

"Sapphire"

"here"

"Sephiroth"

"here"

"Sereana"

"Here"

"Sakura"

"here"

"Sasuke"

"Here.."

"Alright that will be.." he looks higher in the list. "My bad my bad I forgot to mention one student. The new students that just transfered here" he opens the door to see them. "My bad boys. Everyone meet our new students Emit and Inuyasha" The boys walked in with the girls squealing and some of the boys loving the site. "Students introduce your self by saying your full name, your power and other stuff if you so like." kakashi said bowing.

"Why are you bowing to them?" Sakura asked.

"These boys are the royal family lords that rule everyone. Everyone gasped and was gossiping more. "Please mention your name boys" he waves them to continue.

"My names Inuyasha Milo. Sam, Takahashi Ben. My powers are a sword of the flowing uh" he scratches his head trying to think. Sesshomaru grunts at him. "I can make a person go in the under world or do dragon twister and so on..It's a sword that can steal sword powers...I also have hidden powers with in myself but don't know what they are. My Butler Kiru " He got gutted by his brother. "Ow. Baka"

"Your talking too much" He said softly.

"that wasn't a reason to hit me" Inuyasha growls.

"Gentlemen" kakashi sighed.

"Right..Like I was saying before I was sooooo rudely interrupted" Inuyasha staired at his brother that rolled his eyes and went to turn to go in the hallway.

"Hey get back here young man" Kakashi said pointing to his spot.

"I don't have to listen to a mear human like you" Kakashi looked confused. "Your one too" Sesshomaru cursed himself he forgot he had to pretend to be one. Kagawaki noticed something strange about these two boys. He knows who Inuyasha is but his brother is a secret still to him. It may be... Sesshomaru went back where he was at. Nope it couldn't be him he came back.

"May I finish?" Inuyasha twitched his eye brow at them.

"Continue inuyasha" Kakashi said.

"Kiru said something is special in me and my brother but it is not yet awaken. I guess I could say I love raymen, love fighting, and I hate show offs like a wolf boy that I still remember.

"Your one to talk dog face" Daniel grunted to himself.

"Inuyasha? " Kagome noticed him right when he stepped in but not the brother.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou thought amazed looking at him.

"That's Inuyasha right so Sesshomarus got to be with him right?" Rin thought to herself.

"Okay Allen it's your turn" Kakashi was so excited to see this ones profile.

"I'm Allen Takahashi. That is all you have to know. My powers are none of your concern. You can see for your self when the time is to do that. I hate all humans and I exspecially hate half demons. That is all" Sesshomaru looked to inuyasha and growled. Kagawaki smirked and knew whom it was now.

"Okay class any questions for them?" Kakashi said looking around. "Kagawaki" he called.

"Is your name really allen or is it" Kagawaki got up and went to get close to the kid.

"Errrg" Is all the sesshomaru thought of to do at the moment without showing any signs. "It's Not allen but you don't need to know whom I am"

"Kagawaki sit back down" Kakashi said pointing to his seat.

"Afraid I can't do that teacher. You see i'm in the newsporter group but I work alone and I plan to find out new secrets. "

"I said sit down or your going to have lunch attention with Ritsu"

"Go ahead" Naraku smirked hearing kakashi sigh. "Is your name Sesshomaru?" he saw him have wide eye's and return back to normal.

"NO I AM NOT" he growled. "This ones a smart one..The only one that has ever been able to know every move of me and stuff is..." He looked shocked. "Na" He almost said his name but he felt gas kick in the room and he sucked too much in. "It's you" He growled getting up to drag Inuyashas body out of the school room. "Wake up you fat cow" He growled hissing. "This would be a sinch caring him if that stupid thing didn't make me feel weak. It feels like it's taking all my powers" Sesshomaru drags him more and more closer to the exit of outside and got bonked hard with a branch looking thing.

"Finally I have found you" Kagawaki chuckles picking up the uncontious demon. "You can just stay here and rot with these mortals" he kicked inuyashas body" he chuckled flying out the school. "I shall destroy this world finally"

xxxxx

"Wh...what happened?" Inuyasha looked where he was at.

"You okay?" a girl that revealed herself to him.

"Kikyou" he said with wide eyes.

"Us too" Kagome came slowly in and so did rin with sango.

"Who are you three?" inuyasha twitched knowing he smells someone.

"I am Rin"

"I am Sango"

"I am Kagome"

"KAGOME"

"Yes?" I turned around to see Daniel. What's he doing here? Suddenly I see him taking off a wig and some fake stuff and showing his real hair and face. "Kouga" I said amazed.

"I thought I smelt something fishy" Inuyasha growled.

"Nice to meet you too mut face" Koga growled.

"Now now you two" I laughed. I was glad everything was coming back to normal the thing is what will happen since it is? we are not in our old demon world no more where in the human world.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"uhh my head" Sesshomaru growls to himself seeing nothing but clouds. "Where am I" he looks up and saw they are not clouds they are bubbles going up to who knows where. That wasn't the only thing strange he had a mask on his mouth, he was floating in water, and he was also naked but wearing a towel at least.

"I See you woke up" Naraku smiled at him growling. "Don't bother trying to escape. Who knew some of these human tools are actually helpful." he pushed a botton on the machine to run some test. "Time to take some test" he pushed the button that lets all the water drain out and he opens the glass door to retrieve the dog demon. Sesshomaru couldn't move hardly though because of some of that gas was still effecting him.

"I swear hanyou you better put me down right this minute" Sesshomaru growled getting laid on a table.

"Can not do" Naraku put on some gloves and took some needles. "This will only hurt for a little bit" He chuckles seeing Sesshomarus confused face.

"Don't you dare!" he growled trying to threaten him. "Hanyou I ahh!" He shouted getting plucked without slowly getting him ready. His left arm was bleeding well bursting and Naraku thought it was a waste to just let it flow to waste like that. "What are you doing?" He sees him pick up his arm to bite it with his fangs that he never knew he had. Sesshomaru held in his screams but it was impossiable it hurt too bad.

"You got really tasty blood" Naraku licked his lips and smirked. "Why are you looking at me like that for? is it purhaps you want me to stop?" he leaned in near the dogs face to kiss his lips shocking the dog demon.

"What was that for!" Sesshomaru tried to wipe his lips.

"For my perfect doll" Naraku pet him like he was like a dog. He took some wet rags to clean the blood and he had him sit up to brush his hair. "Your filthy" he growled. "My doll is dirty"

"WHY YOU KEEP CALLING ME YOUR DOLL?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Because you are" Naraku chuckled seeing sesshomaru make a wtf face.

"What is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru tilted his head growling.

"I found a way to make my wish come true" Naraku said picking sesshomaru up.

"Yeah and what is that?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Love" naraku looked deep into sesshomarus eyes.

"Your crazy! like I can get someone to love you" Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"Not someone loving me" Naraku said putting back in the tank.

"Than what am I for?" Sesshomaru sighed getting annoyed with all this confusion.

"Your here for" Naraku paused going close to the demon and kisses him shocking the dog again. "Love. I want you sesshomaru"

"Me? Why" Sesshomaru laughed at his foolishness.

"No one sees me the way you do. I can see things about you too that others don't know like...for example" he cupped sesshomarus face. "All your life you wanted to be loved and love you for who you truely are. You worry that you are not worthy enough because of what has gone in the past through you and your father" That hit his heart and he couldn't help but let some water come to his eyes. "You wanted to be his special baby. You wanted to be praised by him. You wanted to have your father see you for what you are. You don't wish to be lord of the west but you continue anyway because your afraid of your father not loving you." Naraku kisses his forehead. "trust me I know how it feels to not be loved. Kids people never liked me. I had no friends at all except for my father, my mother tried to kill me. Sesshomarus tears flowed he cursed himself for looking weak.

"How did you know" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can see through you Sesshomaru. that's why people always called me a freak. I knew when someones death would come just name it." he sighs putting the mask on and sesshomaru puts his hand on Narakus. "What is it?"

"Do I have to go back here?"Sesshomaru begged him with those eyes.

"Will you escape me?" Naraku looked close into sesshomarus eyes. "You won't..." He looks shocked.

"Naraku. I don't know how to love but" He gets out to hold onto Naraku. "Im sure i'll learn if you teach me"

"Of course my baby" Naraku kissed sesshomaru and picked him up bridal style.

"Baby" Sesshomaru blushed.

"You not like it?" naraku looks at him with a smirk. "I see it made you happy and you like it right my baby" Sesshomaru shivered and loved every moment he said it. "Baby baby baby baby"

"Alright stop it" Sesshomaru laughed kissing naraku back.

"Alright my baby" they laugh and giggle.

xxxxxxxxx

That's not what makes the disater. Naraku is not the enemy in this. He is a enemy in allot of stories why can't he be on the good side? The question is did all this stuff happen?

xxxxxx

"Kagome!" I hear someone calling my name. "Kagome!" I open my eyes slowly to see kouga hovering over me worried. "Kouga kun?" I asked confused.

"You were out for two days"kouga looked at me and brought a wet rag to put on my forehead. "Here also brought you some food" his such a gentlemen unlike someone I know. I think of that mutt who falls in love over kikyou.

"Kagome. I see you've awaken" I turn my head to see my carnation or should I say the one I was made from, come to see how I am fairing.

"Hello Kikyou" I look at her with sad eyes. We both love the same guy but...why does it feel soo wrong to take Inuyasha away from her. "Kikyou.." she looks up at me with a frown like she always does.

"Yes kagome?" I turn my head and sigh.

"Noo..nothing" she sits by me and pats my shoulder.

"Tell me. " She looks serious at me.

"I ..don't want you to be alone no more kikyou" I said fixing my bow. "I don't like that we fight either over the same guy" I don't know what I am trying to say to her but. "I am giving up on Inuyasha. You diserve to have him Kikyou. I have no righht to just jump in and take your love" Kikyou looks at me with me with wide eyes.

"Ka..kagome. I am already a dead woman. I want you to be happy and not live the same mistake as I did." Kikyou looks at me sighing. "Besides his not going to love a dead girl" I smile to her and she looks confused.

"That's where I come to help you. I found a way to make you alive again kikyou" I smiled at her.

"r..really you would do that for me. even after all that time I was soo harsh to you" I smile at her.

"I have forgaven you along time for that. If it were me I wouldn't of been as brave like you were Kikyou." I see someone walking over to us. "Who is that..?"

"I don't know" Kikyou tilted her head.

"Whom ever it is might not be best to stay" Kouga said getting up lending us a hand.

"Hello. Are you guys lost?" I sigh knowing it's too late were found out. She seemed like a nice person. The thing though that bothered me is she seemed drunk.

"Don't mind her,she had too many beers" Temari said looking strange at us. "Where you guys from? You don't look like anyone i've seen from here" I look around and gasp.

"The last thing I remember was jumping out of a well. It should have lead us to my home town but..I see were at some place i've never seen in my life" I pull my hair to start freaking out.

"Beer?" Tsunade said drinking another one.

" thank you" I gasped seeing kouga and kikyou checking it.

"What is this?" koga said dropping like it was poison.

"Beer" Tsunade hicupped.

"Beer? what is this thing beer?" kikyou tilts her head.

"You guys don't know what beer is?" Temari chuckles at them.

"I can explain they are from old time japan and well there beer is called Saki" I explained.

"Ah. saki good drink" Tsunade smiled laughing.

"Will someone shut her up" Gaara said.

"hahah " Koga laughed that someone had the guts to say that.

"Well excuse hic..me" Tsunade pouted stomping then dripped. oh my now we got to carry her.

xxxxxx

"Ino" hmm sakura says looking at the flowers she bought.

"Yes was is it?" Ino said.

"Why did Sasuke. Why did he become the way he did" sakura sighed.

"I have no idea girl. I just know he went to the wrong side. I can't believe I fell for such a brat anyway" Ino laughed trying to cheer sakura up.

"Yeah.."Sakura said lowly looking down at the ground. "Ino..I" She was about to ask her another question but she tripped over a body. "Ot ot ot ouch" She looks to see it was a silver young kid with silver hair and unkown marking on his face or her.

"Sakura sakura you alright?" ino came running towards her then gasped. "Whom is she?" Sakura shakes her head and picks the boy up.

"I don't know but maybe we should let no one find out about her" Sakura just felt protecting this kid.

"Why? Tsunade might know something?" Ino said.

"Ino no. We need to keep a secret. Think about it. They will start wanting to examin the girl" Sakura growled.

"Your right. I'll stay tonight at your place and will pick up some raymen"

"Sounds good ino"

xxxx

"Hmm?"

"Ino no. We need to keep a secret. Think about it. They will start wanting to examin the girl" Sakura growled.

"What secret" Kakashi stayed behind listening.

"I'm curious as well" kakashi looked to see who it was. "Oh hi sasuke."

"Hi" He looked his usual.

"So what do you think it is?" Kakashi herd someone say. great they weren't the only ones who saw.

"Looks like we are not the only curious ones." Sasuke growled at who it was.

xxxx

"Looks like they caught us" Kobuto sighed. "now what?"

"I was gonna do another prank on sasuke but now this secret is bugging me..." orochimaru put his finger to his chin thinking.

"I was actually agreeing with you for once" Itachi smirked seeing sasuke growl at him.

"We will just follow sakura" Orochimaru ordered.

xxxxx

"Where am I?"Naraku looks side to side no one. Something also felt strange his body was small he had tiny hands , feet, head, and body. His a kid. "How am I a kid? oh well..guess i'll find my way to take advantage of this. I also have to find my enemys" he chuckled.

xxxx

"hmm..father" brad twitched his ears and was in a dark place. "Daddy" he cried. "Wait..am I small?" he thought feeling his 7 year old clothes again. "I am a kid again" he sees someone open the box he was in and picks the little one up.

"Now aren't you adorable" Kakashi said picking him up.

"Adorable" Brad tilted his head. "Where am I human"

"Human?" Kakashi looked close at brad giving him a sweat face.

"BURN HAHAHAH EVERYONE BURN"

"What the heck is that?" itachi said looking back seeing a little kid putting a whole pile of houses on fire, while sasuke chasing him.

"You can't catch me human. You'll never out run I Cid. HAHAHA" Cid runs fast with flames and jumps high in the air then was gone.

"Dangit!" Sasuke cursed.

"Who was that kid?"itachi looked puzzled.

"We must find out who it is. This kid could be our key to ruling the world" Orochimaru smirked as the others.

"Hey guys who is this?" Deidara said picking up another box of kid sounds. "Kids in a box?"

"Open it" itachi ordered.

"Okay" he pulled it open and out jumped two demons. "WOAH"

"Finally I got out of there" mina said brushing her hair with her fingers. "It was like tottal disgusting being in a box with nothing but nothing."

"Quite complaining Mina" Aiden dusted off his kimono. "Where is the trouble maker?"

"I'm more worried of the cry baby" Mina put her hands on her hips. "I mean you can't put him no where without him crying."

"Watch it mina. He is the strongest out of all of us" Aiden gave her a right brow.

"Not as strong as Sessh" she pouted.

"True but still. We don't need no negative points" Aiden sighed.

"Mina is it? and who are you?" orochimaru nealed down to them.

"Aiden. Why do you ask?"

"Mina is correct why?"

"Would you be interested in hanging out with us?" orochimaru said.

"Why what do you want from us"aiden looked serious.

"Your smart little one. I need your guys power to get our revenge and just rule the world"

"Hmm..What's in it for us" Aiden said and mina just staying quiet.

"Well you will be allowed to do as you please. How does that sound." Orochimaru hoped he was getting it.

"Alright. Just know this we may be kids but for real I am 550 years old. I don't know why I am in this age form here but..I guess will find out on the way" the others eyes were wide.

"First before we do anything we find the rest of our brothers" Mina put her hands on her hips.

"No need to look for me" Cid chuckled laughing coming down on the ground with flames. "You can count me in. I'll be close by" he smirks flying back up.

"the other brother must be with sakura" orochimaru said to the others.

xxxxx

"I wonder if she will wake up?" sakura said to ino eating a cupcake.

"I wonder as well." ino said also taking a bite.

"uh..."Sesshomaru said opening his eyes slowly to see to girls stairing at him. "What are you stairing at?" They dropped their cupcakes.

"You mean to tell me. That she is actually a he" Ino did a oops face.

"Oh my this is embarrising to have brought a boy in my room" Sakura thought to herself.

"I asked you a question. What are you stairing at?" sesshomaru said more colder.

"You..but you are not a girl. we see that now" sakura and ino gasped when they saw him growl of anger.

"How Dare You Mortals Say I Look Like A Girl" he charged his green claws at them and they started running out of the house. "Face me like a True woman." he steps outside and looks confused. "What the .." Sakura and Ino saw him stop. They didn't know weither to run or stay.

"What is this place"Sesshomaru sniffed around disgusted and looked angry. "It smells full of humans"

"That is because we all are humans" a lady said brushing her lawn and then sesshomaru looked at her with a mean look.

"You. Are you saying I'm also one too?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Yes..it's obvious that you need a doctor. You just might be on drugs dear thats causing you to think these thoughts" sakura laughed at that in her mind. "Theres a physico hospital over at the south check there sweetie" Sesshomaru rushed fast to her side.

"I do not need this so called Doctor what ever it is. What are these drugs you speak of? I have no use to be going to a physico hospital. I am not physico" He sliced her head off clean having everyone shout and scream.

"Oh no..." Sakura sighed. "Now the Fbi and stuff is going to go after him" Sakura sighed again but harder this time.

"Sa...s..sakura lets not go near him" ino said pulling her towards an exit.

"Why do you stair at me like that" Sesshomaru growled then stopped with wide eyes seeing allot of humans looking at him. "What are you all stairing at!"

"A Freak" the crowd shouted.

"You want to say that closer to my face" Sesshomaru growled.

"This is the Fbi. Come with us and no one gets hurt"

"Oh..think I found our brother" Cid pointed to the direction.

"How come his not small?" mina said with a sigh then growled seeing the others faces with blush. "Why you blushing?"

"She's beautiful" orochimaru and itachi others said.

"Um...for one that's a dude!" Aiden growled. "How dare you think that he looks like a girl. We look just like him."

"Oops..." they still thought he was beautiful.

"Freak!" Ino shouted at the dog throwing rocks at sesshomaru.

"Ino no" Sakura sighed not wanting her friend to get killed. "Get out of town freak"

Sesshomaru froze at those words and he stopped growling and started having those thoughts again. "Not again" He hissed to himself.

"You don't belong here "

"Freak go home"

"Get lost"  
"Loser"

"Monster"

"Physico" ino shouted.

"We were wrong to think naruto was a freak the real freak is right in front of us" Shikimaru said.

"You should of never been born"

"your a freak"

"get lost get out of here"

"NO one wants you" those words stung most.

"No one will ever love you" that stung even more. Sesshomaru panicked for the first time like he was having a seizure and he saw the fbi closing on him to lock him up.

"BACK OFF HIM" a light flashed through the place. Out came a guy with flowing locks of black hair and he was no longer a kid but an adult for some reason he got back to normal. He knew how it felt to be made fun of and he never took sesshomaru to be one. He thought he was always perfect, always doing the right thing, people never hated him, he was too perfect, perfect perfect but now he sees he was wrong. Maybe theirs something he doesn't know or maybe this is just the first time. "You got the count of three to dispurst or you all will be dead" they scramble of fear and panic. "123" he calls it fast and kills them like swatting a fly. "That will teach you to mess with us"

"Sakura come here" Ino whispered close to abanded house. "Lets not stick around"

"hmm..?"Sesshomaru opens his eyes slowly and puts his hands down from his head. Sesshomaru gets up slowly with eyes wide. "Naraku"

"Yes it's I" Naraku smirked.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to know.

"Some things are best un said" Naraku floats up in the sky but sesshomaru tugs at his coat. "What is it?" he sees blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks" Sesshomaru smiled at him.

"I couldn't let them hurt you" Naraku chuckles. "I am the only one who can do that" he poofs.

"Oh.."Sesshomaru growled then frowned. "I was hoping you were different naraku" he blinks and gasps. "I ..didn't say that" he stomps running into his siblings.

"Hello brother."

(then the plan begins X) hope you like it. please review. tell me if you have any ideas...i'm fresh out kind of. I have a little bit of more secrets but then I will be at a block x.x. Oh and if you like this story where you want to write it your self go ahead but please tell me that your doing so. they have to have these.

sesshomaruxnaraku

no death of sesshomaru or naraku.

death can be of anyone else.

no raping. sorry W if anyone okay okay sesshomaru . no naraku. he kill them in a blink of an eye lol.


	2. Chapter 2

The reason why I made this story is because well, haven't you always wondered like me? What if inuyasha and mix animes were to go to school, but some were to hide. certain enemys would make trouble. They ended up falling in love with their?...?

If you hate boyxboy leave now - . 18-up pretty sure...

I only own the plot.

I don't own Inuyasha.

I don't make money from this...why would I?

I am just doing this for fun! also trying to grow Inuyasha population. Come on guys help me. Do you want Inuyasha to close x.x If it seems too fast...read it first all the way and then you will see why it's not really.

Tokioki High School Center.

"Hey my name is kagome ,Higgurashi. I'm here to scan for new secrets to post on the school board. I get my secrets no matter what, so I am called the snoop queen. Lots of people hate me ha. Can you blame them? There is one person that gets more scoops then me and he is hated most. His name was Kagawaki Stone , I thought he was the one that should be discovered, Because something about that guy makes me think his hiding a secret. That he doesn't want anyone to know. Well todays the day , I plan to find out." I straighten my hair to make it curly, I add a huge red ribbon bow ontop of my head to balance nicely on my hair, I put on a black tank top and wear a fancy v shirt over it that was plane black with pink checkers, black jeans, diamond earrings two on the right ear and three on my left ear. I look in the bathroom window to see if my contacts are in there, there they were my blue eye contacts so I put them on and close my eyes for about a second to adjust the new things invading my eyes. Okay..so I was also a secret but I cannot tell people who I am, Their is only 3 people that know my secret identity.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiru. Must I really go to this thing called a school?" The boy with silver ears twitched with annoyance said.

"Yes Inuyasha. Now go get your brother his late" Kiru said tucking Inuyashas clothes nicely. Inuyasha hide his secret identity good. Though he is not ready yet. He thought it was stupid. Today he was going to be amazed. Kiru is the fathers old partner back in the days. Since the group had split up after that huge battle with Naraku that destroyed their whole world. They had no choice but to jump into the well. Inuyasha misses his dear friends allot. Though he won't admit it. The fight of the two brothers still is not very good.

"I don't want to" inuyasha tilted his head down.

"too bad! now go do it before I take away your special for lunch today" Kiru smirked.

"Yes Kiru" Inuyasha sighed walking upstairs.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never call me papa or nothing. They sure need one." He thought to himself of how he could bring the trueth where the great dog demon really is at.

xxxx

"wake up sleepy head" Inuyasha knocked on the door and was heard with a growl. "Wake up or Kiru will be upset"

"I could careless of that demon and you half breed" Sesshomaru hissed laying back down. Inuyasha was getting tired or this.

"You know I wonder why he hasn't killed me yet if he hates me soo much as he says" he says to himself leaning toward the door. "Maybe he does care for me" inuyasha smiled at that. "I'll get the proof . I will"

"You are a pest get out!" Sesshomaru threw his alarm clock at the door. "I'll never understand what these weird human things are!"

"Wake up sesshomaru, or I'll start getting all the maids to wake you up boy!" Kiru shouted.

"Uhhhhh"Sesshomaru growled throwing the blanket off and getting ready.

"It's not that bad" inuyasha tried to calm down his brother. Inuyasha leans close to the door and hears lots of cursing clashing also allot of glass breaking. "someones grumpy in the " he paused when sesshomaru opened the door.

"What are you stairing at?" sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"Well...why are you wearing that" Inuyasha couldn't find the words he really felt.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!" sesshomaru stomps half way down the hallway to turn around. "To fit in" Sesshomaru had black hair with silver tips at the top and at the bottom, he wore tight gothic looking pants that hang low with chains but were tight, a white skull shirt, he had earrings in his ears and stomach, three on his right ear, five on the other ear the stomach just one, and last he had a small tattoo of a moon on his back on his right shoulder.

xxxxxxxx

"Kagura do not fail me"

"Yes Naraku" She tilted her head getting ready.

"Alright. I want you to spy on that little brat Sapphire."

"Yes "

xxxxx

"Alright class welcome to the first day of school!" Kakashi said writing his name on the board. "This is home room. This is where I call out your names, directions and some other stuff ect. Any questions" he said closing his books. "Alright I'll start calling your names"

"Akira"

"Here!"

"Ash"

"Here!"

"Arieal"

"Here"

"Beth"

"Here"

"Choji"

"Here" chewing food.

"No food allowed" Kakashi walks up to take it.

"Awe." choji sighed.

"Chie"

"Chie is here chie is here"

" ..good" kakashi laughed.

"Deidara"

"Here"

"Itachi"

"Here"

"Lee"

"Here"

"Mina"

"here"

"Neiji"

"here"

"orochimaru"

"here"

"Sephiroth"

"here"

"Sereana"

"Here"

"Sakura"

"here"

"Sasuke"

"Here.."

"Alright that will be.." he looks higher in the list. "My bad my bad I forgot to mention 11 more students. The new students that just transfered here" he opens the door to see two of them for now. "My bad boys. Everyone meet our new students Emit and Inuyasha" The boys walked in with the girls squealing and some of the boys loving the site. "Students introduce your self by saying your full name, your power and other stuff if you so like." kakashi said bowing.

"Why are you bowing to them?" Sakura asked.

"These boys are the royal family lords that rule over everyone. Everyone gasped and was gossiping more. "Please mention your name boys" he waves them to continue.

"My names In..I mean " He takes a big breath" Milo. Sam, Takahashi Ben. My powers are a uh" he scratches his head trying to think. Sesshomaru grunts at him. "I think it's best to keep a secret of my powers. I also have hidden powers with in myself but don't know what they are. My Butler Kiru " He got gutted by his brother. "Ow. Baka"

"Your talking too much" He said softly.

"that wasn't a reason to hit me" Inuyasha growls.

"Gentlemen" kakashi sighed.

"Right..Like I was saying before I was sooooo rudely interrupted" Inuyasha staired at his brother that rolled his eyes and went to turn to go in the hallway.

"Hey get back here young man" Kakashi said pointing to his spot.

"I don't have to listen to ... " Kakashi looked confused. "..." Sesshomaru cursed himself he forgot he had to pretend to be a HUMAN. Kagawaki noticed something strange about these two boys. Kagawaki didn't know who it was though.

"May I finish?" Inuyasha twitched his eye brow at them.

"Continue Prince Takahashi" Kakashi said while everyone gasps..

"Kiru said something is special in me and my brother but it is not yet awaken. I guess I could say I love raymen, love fighting, and I hate show offs like a wolf boy that I still remember.

"Your one to talk new boy" Daniel grunted to himself near the door waiting..

"Inuyasha what are you doing... " Kagome noticed him right when they stepped in.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou thought amazed looking at him and his new look. Inuyasha looked just like sesshomaru just he had ears on top.

"This plan. I hope it works or we will be in trouble." Rin thought to herself.

"Okay Allen it's your turn" Kakashi was so excited to see this ones profile.

"I'm Allen Takahashi. That is all you have to know. My powers are none of your concern. You can see for your self when the time is to do that. I hate all humans and I especially hate half demons... That is all" Sesshomaru looked to inuyasha and growled. Kagawaki smirked and knew that it was one of his people.

"Okay class any questions for them?" Kakashi said looking around. "Sakura" he called.

"What do you mean you hate humans and half breeds?"Sakura tilted her head to the side, waiting for the answer.

"Errrg SHOOT" Is all sesshomaru thought of to do at the moment without showing any signs. "It's Not allen but you don't need to know whom I am"

"It's not?" Kakashi said with ? ? going over his head.

"So what do we call you? " Ino asked.

"What are you then?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you guys? "Saskue asked curious. He saw him have red eye's and return back to normal.

"JUST CALL ME ALLEN" he growled. "This was a mistake..I knew that this wouldn't work but would they listen to me.." He looked shocked. "I'm..." He almost said his cover.

"Okay so...allen what are you then?"

"How old are you?"

"Where you live?"

"What specie are you?"

"Do you have amazing strength?"

"Is your chakura high?"

"Why are you quiet?"

"Why are your eyes yellow?"

"Arn't they gold?"

"What color are your eyes?"

"SHUT UP. I'M A DOG DEMON YOU DENSE IDIOTS, AND MY EYES ARE GOLD ! MY AGE IS NOTHING TO CONCERN YOU" Sesshomaru just looked wide eyes and covered his mouth , while everyone just stared at him.

"So...what's your chakura?"

"What ever this chakura your talking about ...I have no idea what you mean"

"Okay.. now here comes my questions" Kakashi said putting his book down. "If you don't know what chakura you have then what do you have?"

"..."

"Uh...We need to get you to the test room" Kakashi thought to himself. Grabbing his cell to call a certain number.

"Brother...now what" Inuyasha looked at him with a fright look on his face.

"I don't know you tell me" he growled. "I plan on getting out of here." Before he took another step he was knocked out by a scientist.

"What did you do to my brother!" Inuyasha growled getting his fangs ready.

"We just need to see if the boy is sick" chief said.

"Errg you put him down this moment" Inuyasha growled.

"Milo just let it go. Allen will be alright" Sapphire and Cat walked into the room to calm him down. Everyone was even starring at them. "What?"

"You shouldn't of took what was mine" Kagawaki walks in serious with purple miazma going around him.

"What are you?" someone said.

"Demon" Naraku smirked at their faces. "Guys the jig is up. Just show your self."

"Darn it." Jewel sighed coming in and took off all her make up like the others did. They also took their eye contacts out.

"Woah..."

"Yeah..so you know now" I shook my head.

"Kagome it's...dog boys brother fault" Koga tapped my shoulder.

"I know koga. I know. He couldn't admit he was a human" I roll my eyes.

"Lets start over..." Milo sighed. "My name is Inuyasha Milo Takahashi Ben. "My powers are with swords and strength. I got some magic ...but my brothers got more.

"My name is kagome Sapphire Higgurashi" I said with a bow. "My powers are spiritual and some magic"

"M..my name is Koga DJ ray Calico" He rolls his eyes. "I have strength and fast running skills."

"My name is Kikyou Cat Higgurashi" she bows. "My powers are spiritual and also magic"

"My name is ...Rin flower Jewel Higgurashi " she looked down missing sesshomaru. "My powers are flowers and little bit of magic"

"My name is Cid" He takes off his wig and make up. "I am not Allen. You could say I am allens twin" he stayed quiet for a few more minutes. "My powers are fire, lightning and sword powers with some magic powers too"

"My name is Mina Hi." She waved. "I'm allens twin sister. I have flowers as well, nature, and I also do some magic.

"My...names ...brad" He bit his lip. "I'm allens twin brother.. I can do...Water, tornadoes , poison we all can do, we all can do a whip lash thing, and I have magic"

"My names Aiden" He kept looking at his book. "I am also a twin brother of allens. My powers are rock, sand,heat, and some magic."

"...Names Naraku Andrew Kagawaki Higgurashi Stone" He glared. "My powers are dark magic, roots, I can engulf people, take new powers, ect...and I can shapeshift"

"Welll that's allot " Kakashi said with eyes shrunk to a pupil. "You may take your seats."

"I'll sit here" Naraku sat in the very back where no one was. Aiden sat next to itachi.

Cid sat next to orochimaru. Mina sat next to sakura. Brad sat next to deidara and gaara. Kagome and koga sat by each other near shikamaru. Inuyasha and Kikyou sat next to each other next to Vincent.

If you have any suggestions on this story please tell me. Like have any idea what I should do next?

(then the weirdness begins. X) hope you like it. please review. tell me if you have any ideas...i'm fresh out kind of. I have a little bit of more secrets but then I will be at a block x.x. Oh and if you like this story where you want to write it your self go ahead but please tell me that your doing so. they have to have these.

sesshomaruxnaraku

no death of sesshomaru or naraku.

death can be of anyone else.

no raping. sorry W if anyone okay okay sesshomaru . no naraku. he kill them in a blink of an eye lol.


End file.
